my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery
Theme Song SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song Seagulls No Surf BT022101.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song Seagulls No Surf BT022101_2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 Season 1 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 1 Season 2 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 2 Season 3 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 3 Season 4 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 4 Season 5 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 5 Season 6 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 6 Season 7 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 7 Season 8 Ep 1.: "Accidents Will Happen"/"The Other Patty" Other Patty, The Hollywoodedge, Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804.png|Hollywoodedge, Trying To Swallow Wb CRT026804 Ep 2.: "Drive Thru"/"The Hot Shot" SpongeBob SquarePants SPONGEBOB CAR SKID 01.png|HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Tire Squeals Ep 3.: "A Friendly Game"/"Sentimental Sponge" Ep 4.: "Frozen Face-Off" Ep 5.: "Squidward's School for Grown-Ups"/"Oral Report" SBSP Sound Effect 04.JPG.jpg|Disney - SMALL BONK and Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - KALUGA CAR HORN: FORD MODEL-T: LONG BLAST 01 (High pitched) SBSP Sound Effect 05.JPG.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 SBSP Sound Effect 06.JPG.jpg|Sound Ideas, HOP, CARTOON - SINGLE JEWS HARP HOP 01 Ep 6.: "Sweet and Sour Squid"/"The Googly Artiste" Ep 7.: "A SquarePants Family Vacation" SAM 0396.JPG|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 SBSP Family Vacation SFX 01.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Squarepants Family Vacation Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT PEEONG 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT PEEONG 02 SBSP Family Vacation SFX 02.PNG|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM SBSP Family Vacation SFX 03.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 SBSP Family Vacation SFX 04.PNG|Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 and Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Ep 8.: "Patrick's Staycation"/"Walking the Plankton" Ep 9.: "Mooncation"/"Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" Single moo.png|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Ep 10.: "Ghoul Fools" Ghost Fools Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 & Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - T.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 & Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, SHORT Ghost Fools Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK or Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901 or Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK Ghoul Fools - Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) Ghost Fools - Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 and Jeff Hutchins squeaks.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 and Jeff Hutchins squeak sounds Ghoul Fools Jeff Hutchins Stench Sound.jpg|Jeff Hutchins Stench Sound Ghost Fools Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03.jpg|Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 03 SBSP Ghoul Fools SFX 01.PNG|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HIT - HEAVY METALLIC CLANK Ep 11.: "Mermaid Man Begins"/"Plankton's Good Eye" Ep 12.: "Barnacle Face"/"Pet Sitter Pat" Ep 13.: "House Sittin' for Sandy"/"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" Horta Wobble 05.JPG.jpg|Horta Wobbles Horta Wobble 06.JPG.jpg|Horta Wobbles Horta Wobble 07.JPG.jpg|Horta Wobbles Horta Wobble 08.JPG.jpg|Horta Wobbles Ep 14.: "Bubble Troubles"/"The Way of the Sponge" Bandicam 2019-01-12 18-20-46-716.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 15.: "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom"/"Bubble Buddy Returns" Ep 16.: "Restraining SpongeBob"/"Fiasco!" Ep 17.: "Are You Happy Now?"/"Planet of the Jellyfish" SBSP Sound Effect 07.JPG.jpg|Censor Bleep SBSP Sound Effect 08.JPG.jpg|Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, SHORT 5774F94C-E22F-43B7-8B08-423A088357B5.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 Ep 18.: "Free Samples"/"Home Sweet Rubble" Ep 19.: "Karen 2.0"/"InSPONGEiac" Ep 20.: "Face Freeze!"/"Glove World R.I.P." Ep 21.: "Squiditis"/"Demolition Doofus" Ep 22.: "Treats!"/"For Here or to Go" Ep 23.: "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" It's a Spongebob Christmas Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL SINGLE RING, SPORTS.jpg|Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS It's a Spongebob Christmas Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (lower pitched).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (lower-pitched) It's a Spongebob Christmas Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 It's a Spongebob Christmas Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (lower pitched) 2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (lower-pitched) It's a Spongebob Christmas Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 It's a Spongebob Christmas Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, LONG.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 or Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, LONG It's a Spongebob Christmas Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - SHORT, LARGE BURST OF FLAME 01 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, FIRE, BALL - SHORT, LARGE BURST OF FLAME 01 Ep 24.: "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!"/"Chum Fricassee" Ep 25.: "The Good Krabby Name"/"Move It or Lose It" Ep 26.: "Hello Bikini Bottom!" SBSP Hello Bikini Bottom SFX 01.PNG|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK + Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT SBSP Hello Bikini Bottom SFX 02.PNG|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK + Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 SBSP Hello Bikini Bottom SFX 03.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk 2 Types One CRT032402 (1st bonk) SBSP Hello Bikini Bottom SFX 04.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 Season 9 Ep 1.: "Extreme Spots"/"Squirrel Record" Vlcsnap-2016-01-22-17h54m01s992.png|Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG, 179b - Squirrel Record (223).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 2.: "Patrick-Man!"/"Gary's New Toy" Ep 3.: "License to Milkshake"/"Squid Baby" SBSP Squid Baby SFX 01.PNG|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - LOUD HORN SQUAWK Ep 4.: "Little Yellow Book"/"Bumper to Bumper" Ep 5.: "Eek, an Urchin!"/"Squid Defense" Squiddefense01.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 SBSP Squid Defense SFX 01.PNG|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HIGH METAL WOBBLE BOING 02 SBSP Squid Defense SFX 02.PNG|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 SBSP Squid Defense SFX 03.PNG|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP BY 01 SBSP Squid Defense SFX 04.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058602 and Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 SBSP Squid Defense SFX 05.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Whistle Spins CRT058603 Ep 6.: "Jailbreak!"/"Evil Spatula" Ep 7.: "It Came from Goo Lagoon" Ep 8.: "Safe Deposit Krabs"/"Plankton's Pet" Ep 9.: "Don't Look Now"/"Séance Shméance" Ep 10.: "Kenny the Cat"/"Yeti Krabs" Yeti Krabs Jeff Hutchins stomach growls (reversed).png|Jeff Hutchins Stomach Growls (reversed) Ep 11.: "SpongeBob You're Fired" Ep 12.: "Lost in Bikini Bottom"/"Tutor Sauce" 190a - Lost in Bikini Bottom (003).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 SpongeBob SquarePants Hollywoodedge, Metal Junk Crash CRT033509.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Metal Junk Crash CRT033509 Ep 13.: "Squid Plus One"/"The Executive Treatment" Ep 14.: "Company Picnic"/"Pull Up a Barrel" Ep 15.: "Sanctuary!"/"What's Eating Patrick?" Squiddeathclocke.png|DICK DE BENEDICTIS MUSIC (Death Clock E) What's Eating Patrick ADVANTAGE AUDIO WHIP CRACK.png|ADVANTAGE AUDIO WHIP CRACK Ep 16.: "Patrick! The Game"/"The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" Ep 17.: "SpongeBob LongPants"/"Larry's Gym" SBSP LongPants SFX 01.PNG|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Ep 18.: "The Fish Bowl"/"Married to Money" Bandicam 2018-07-06 17-50-41-164.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT 02 Ep 19.: "Mall Girl Pearl"/"Two Thumbs Down" 151C7D75-E7ED-421C-9949-3BEE6CD1C293.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 HUMAN, BABY - CRYING SpongeBob.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 20.: "Sharks vs. Pods"/"CopyBob DittoPants" Sharks vs. Pods Shiny Sound 2.png|"Shiny Sound 2" Sharks vs. Pods Woozy Sound.png|Jeff Hutchins Woozy Sound Ep 21.: "Sold!"/"Lame and Fortune" 199a - Sold! (092).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 22.: "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" Goodbye Krabby Patty Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 Goodbye Krabby Patty Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp).png|Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) Goodbye Krabby Patty Bowang Twang.png|Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG Ep 23.: "Sandy's Nutmare"/"Bulletin Board" Ep 24.: "Food Con Castaways"/"Snail Mail" Food Con Castaways Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (low-pitched).png|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK (low-pitched) Food Con Castaways Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501(high-pitched).png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501(high-pitched) Food Con Castaways Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp).png|Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) Ep 25.: "Pineapple Invasion"/"Salsa Imbecilicus" Ep 26.: "Mutiny on the Krusty"/"The Whole Tooth" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Whirly Brains"/"Mermaid Pants" Whirly Brains 036.png|Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK, and Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEWS HARP BOING Ep 2.: "Unreal Estate"/"Code Yellow" SpongeBob SquarePants Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601.png|Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 SpongeBob SquarePants Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405.png|Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 Unreal Estate 060.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Spongebob Squarepants SMALL BONK.png|SMALL BONK SpongeBob SquarePants Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK,.png|Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, SpongeBob SquarePants Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001.png|Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 Code_Yellow_154.png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2nd trumpet) Ep 3.: "Mimic Madness"/"House Worming" House Worming 020.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 Ep 4.: "Snooze You Lose"/"Krusty Katering" Snooze You Lose 042.png|Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - TEMPLE BLOCK GALLOP, SHORT, bandicam 2018-09-20 15-41-34-845.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 Ep 5.: "SpongeBob's Place"/"Plankton Gets the Boot" Ep 6.: "Life Insurance"/"Burst Your Bubble" Ep 7.: "Plankton Retires"/"Trident Trouble" Ep 8.: "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge"/"Sportz?" Incredible Shrinking Sponge Horta Boing 1.png|"Horta Boings" Incredible Shrinking Sponge Horta Boing 2.png|"Horta Boings" Incredible Shrinking Sponge Horta Boing 3.png|"Horta Boings" Incredible Shrinking Sponge Cartoon Pluck Sound 2.png|"Cartoon Pluck Sound 2" Incredible Shrinking Sponge Horta Boing 4.png|"Horta Boings" Screenshot 2018-01-17 at 8.26.02 PM.png|WILHELM SCREAM Ep 9.: "The Getaway"/"Lost and Found" The Getaway 211.png|Sound Ideas, SIREN - SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 Ep 10.: "Patrick's Coupon"/"Out of the Picture" Out of the Picture 010.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING Ep 11.: "Feral Friends"/"Don't Wake Patrick" Feral Friends 080.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Feral Friends 097.png|Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 Feral Friends 131.png|Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 Feral Friends 159.png|Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 Feral Friends 175.png|Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 Season 11 See SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery/Season 11 Season 12 Ep 1.: "FarmerBob"/"Gary & Spot" SBSP Sound Effect 09.JPG.jpg|Sound Ideas, THUMP, CARTOON - TUBE THUNK 01 SBSP Sound Effect 10.JPG.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - SINGLE FAST WHIPPY SWISH BY Ep 2.: "The Nitwitting"/"The Ballad of Filthy Muck" The Nitwitting ''MICROPHONE FEEDBACK'.png|"MICROPHONE FEEDBACK" The Nitwitting Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 Ballad of Filthy Muck BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (low volume).png|Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (low volume) Ep 3.: "The Krusty Slammer"/"Pineapple RV" Ep 4.: "Gary's Got Legs"/"King Plankton" Ep 5.: "Plankton's Old Chum"/"Stormy Weather" Ep 6.: "Swamped!"/"Broken Alarm" Ep 7.: "The Krusty Bucket"/Squid's on a Bus" Ep 8.: "Sandy's Nutty Nieces"/"Insecurity Guards" Ep 9.: "Broken Alarm"/"Karen's Baby" Ep 10.: "Shell Games"/"Senior Discount" Senior Discound Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02.PNG|Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 Ep 11.: "Mind the Gap"/"Dirty Bubble Returns" Ep 12.: "SpongeBob’s Big Birthday Blowout" Spongebob's Big Birthday Blowout Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 Ep 13.: "Swamped!"/"One Trick Sponge" Ep 14.: "Karen's Baby"/"Shell Games" Ep 15.: "Mind the Gap"/"Dirty Bubble Returns" Mind The Gap Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, SHORT and Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, SHORT 02 or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102.png|Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, SHORT 02 and Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, SHORT Mind The Gap Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501.png|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 Mind The Gap Microphone Feedback.png|MICROPHONE FEEDBACK Mind The Gap Several Rapid Swish and FISHFACE.png|Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish 054101 and FISHFACE Mind The Gap Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (high-pitched).png|Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles 057901 (high-pitched) Mind The Gap Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302.png|Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 Ep 16.: "Jolly Lodgers"/"Biddy Sitting" Biddy Sitting Bosun Whistle.png|Jeff Hutchins Boson Whistle Ep 17.: "SpongeBob in Randomland"/"SpongeBob's Bad Habit" Ep 18.: "Handemonium"/"Breakin" Ep 19.: "Breakin'"/"Boss for a Day" Ep 20.: "My Two Krabses"/"The Ghost of Plankton" Ep 21.: "Knock Knock, Who's There?"/"Pat Hearts Squid" Ep 22.: "Lighthouse Louie"/"Hiccup Plague" Ep 23.: "A Cabin in the Kelp"/"The Hankering" Ep 24.: "The Kwarantined Krab"/"Kooky Cooks" Ep 25.: "Plankton's Intern"/"Patrick's Tantrum" Ep 26.: "Bubble Bass's Tab"/"Who R Zoo?" Ep 27.: "Escape from Beneath Glove World"/"A Place for Pets" Shorts from Shanghaied 1. "Shanghaied: Patrick's ending" Shanghaied Ending.png|Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING 1. "Shanghaied: Squidward's ending" Shorts from Best Day Ever 1. "Crossing the Street" 2. "Anything for Baby" 3. "Flowers for Sandy" 4. "Me Money" 5. "Pie" SpongeBob SquarePants Pie Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601.png|Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 Shorts from Friend or Foe 1. "Can't Swim" 2. "Remodeling" 3. "Loop dee Loop" Shorts from Atlantis SquarePantis 1. "Are We There Yet?" 2. "Beware Flying Jellyfish" 3. "Documenting Our Road Trip" Shorts from Pest of the West 1. "Sea Horse Riding Made Easy" 2. "Spurskate" 3. "Saloon Door Sorrows" 4. "Yokel to Tough Guy" Shorts from What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? 1. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Gary)" 2. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Sandy)" 3. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Mr. Krabs)" 4. "What if SpongeBob Was Gone? (Patrick)" Shorts from SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One 1. "Separation Anxiety" 2. "Surfing Dreams" 3. "SpongeBoard" Shorts from Truth or Square 1. "Balloons" IMG 3721.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 2. "Juice Man" 3. "Traffic" 4. "The Outfit" The Outfit Horta Boing + Unknown Slide Whistle.png|"Horta Boings" + unknown slide whistle sound The Outfit Horta Boing.png|"Horta Boings" + unknown wood twang Shorts from The Clash of Triton 1. "SpongeGod" 2. "The Story of King Neptune" Shorts from SpongeBob's Last Stand 1. "Tips for Jellyfish Fields" 2. "Jellyfishing Safety Tips" 3. "Plankton Pays" Shorts from Back to the Past 1. "Time Machine" 2. "Lessons Learned" 3. "And Krabs Saves the Day" Shorts from Legends of Bikini Bottom 1. "SpongeBob's Legendary Dance Party" 2. "Things to Do When Encountering a Legendary Creature" 3. "The Legend of SpongeBob" Shorts from The Great Patty Caper 1. "GumShoe SquarePants" 2. "SpongeLock Holmes and Dr. Patson" 3. "What if the Mystery Ended This Way...?" Shorts from A SquarePants Family Vacation 1. "Sandy's Vacation in Ruins" Shorts from Goodbye, Krabby Patty? 1. "Frozen Krabby Patty" 2. "More Feeling" More Feeling Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02 Can Patrick Star be a STAR in SpongeBob's Commercial - Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) 01.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) More Feeling - LOW BORK and Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01.jpg|Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK and Sound Ideas, SEAL LION - BARKING, ANIMAL 01 Can Patrick Star be a STAR in SpongeBob's Commercial - Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) 02.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Single Gulps For CRT026802 (4th gulp) Spongebob whistle spin TBA.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Vibra Harp Slide Whi CRT046501 More Feeling Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02_02.jpg|Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE UP, SHORT, 02 3. "What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do?" What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE LONG SPINNING WHISTLE.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT,_01.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Twirling Objectsli CRT058302.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Twirling Objectsli CRT058302 What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM.jpg|H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 (high-pitched) What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT,_02.jpg|Sound Ideas, SPLAT, CARTOON - PIE IN FACE SPLAT Goodbye Krabby Patty - Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (high-pitched, low volume).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Bird Duck Quacks Clos PE020501 (high-pitched, low volume) What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT,.jpg|Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD HIT What Else Can a Krabby Patty Do - Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 4. "Krabby Patty Report" 5. "Krabby Patty Jingle" Shorts from House Worming 1. "Clam Up!" What Episodes Are These Shots From? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries